What? Who are you?
by Blanckary
Summary: When another disastrous meeting finishes, England makes his way home to curse America and France. The spell goes wrong and the nations meet the Genderbent versions of themselves. Can England return the Genderbent nations back to their universe? Nyotalia. 'T' because I'm paranoid.
1. Spell gone haywire

**Hi, Petalnose here, this is my first-fanfiction and I hope you like it! Canada the disclaimer please?**

** Canada: Petalnose doesn't own Hetalia, or the characters.**

** Me: If I did, I'd give Canada more screen time. Also sorry if the characters seem OC. Onto the story~!**

* * *

**~*.*.*. Normal P.O.V *.*.*~**

"That won't work, you bloody git!" A blond yelled, green eyes locking to the other blond's blue eyes. "Why are you hating on me, Iggy!" The blue-eyed blond asked, pouting. "I mean it! It'll work!". "My name is not Iggy! You wanker!" 'Iggy' replied, sipping on his tea that appeared from thin air, "Fine! Eyebrows!" The blond sneered, "Stop making fun of my eyebrows, America, you git!" The green-eyed blond fumed.

"I think it suits you fine Angleterre[1], non?" A new voice chirped, belonging to yet another blond. "Shut it, Frog!" 'Iggy-or 'Angleterre'-snapped at the long-haired blond. "Yeah! Even old Francy-pants agrees with me!" America boomed flashing a grin at 'Francy-pants'. The other blond made a hurt face, "I'm not old!" 'Francy-pants' cried out. "Of course you are! Both you and England!" America exclaimed. "I'm not old you bloody git!" England hollered, "France is, but not me!". "Hey! That's mean, it hurts Angleterre!" France replied, pouting. "I don't care bloody Frog!" England snapped and lunged at France. While the two started fighting America laughed and pointed.

"Western nations are so immature, aru. Why don't you start acting civilized and stop fighting, aru." A chinese man stated in his hand some treats, "Here, eat some delicious food, aru." He offered, still holding the treats. "We'll only get ugly!" The three men shouted in unison still fighting. The room then irrupted in complete chaos, there was a blond boy crying while a platinum-haired girl threatened him with a knife from the back. A another man stated that he agrees with America, while another one retorted with a "Voice your own opinions, or I'll beat you with my peace prize!". Real chaos, until a loud yell bounced off the walls, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!". Everyone stopped to look at a young blond man with piercing ice-blue eyes, "Germany [aru]!" They all asked-or snapped. "Everyone, just shut up and stay in you seat! Ten minutes for speaking and no more! Raise your hand before speaking and wait to be called on, no interruptions!" He yelled, and then started panting. A lazy arm was raised, "Germany recognizes his friend Italy! You may speak." The blond called, looking at a brown almost red haired man, "Um... okay!" He responded, "PASTA~~!" And with that the room turned chaotic once again, while the German started hitting his head on the table.

* * *

**~*.*.*. England's P.O.V *.*.*.~**

The meeting was a disaster again, who's fault was it? That Frog and the git America, whom called me Eyebrows! I mean seriously! My eyebrows aren't that big! While I headed home, I decided to curse the buggers or at least change them and make them more decent. That'll teach them to mess with me! Picking up speed, I broke into a run as soon as I felt a raindrop drop. "Bloody hell.." I muttered.

** |~Petalnose~Petalnose~Petalnose~|**

Picking up my spell-book and dusting it, I opened it and flipped through the pages, when I found one that looked good enough, I walked into my circle and started reading the spell, "Alium mundum me fero rerum quas penitus contraria! Revelare te![2] Alium mundum me fero rerum quas penitus contraria! Revelare te!". The circle started glowing as a chanted, but then I realized that was the wrong spell... A bit too late. The circle started glowing even more, until it was so blinding I had to cover my eyes, I was thrown back by a gush of wind hitting the wall, still covering my eyes. The light was slowly fading, I uncovered my eyes, but everything was blurry. "Bloody hell. What happened?" A feminine voice groaned. "W-who's there!" I asked still a bit shaken up, blinking I saw that there was a young woman standing in the middle of my circle. Brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. "W-who are you?" I asked, she looked up, "Who are _you_?" She asked me narrowing her eyes. "I asked you first!" I replied, honestly I sounded like America! "Hmp." Was all she said. "I mean it!" I growled, she was getting on my nerves. "No need to get angry. Sheesh, I'm England."

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! Thank you for reading, would you please review?**

** England: Why do all you fan-girls always make me suck at magic?**

** Me: Sheesh, sorry. No need to get pissed. Anyways please review. No flames please it's my first try!**

**[1] Angleterre - England**

** [2] Alium mundum me fero rerum quas penitus contraria! Revelare te! - From another universe, I summon you to my universe, the opposite of those whom I interact with! Reveal yourself!**

** Or that's what Google Translate says xD If you see any mistakes, could you please point it out? Thanks!**


	2. Realizations

**I'm so happy, I woke up to see people actually following my story~!**

** England: Petalnose doesn't own Hetalia, or the characters.**

** Me: Now, on to the story~!**

* * *

** ~*.*.* Normal P.O.V .*.*.*~**

England stared at the woman in front of him claiming to be 'England' then twitched. "I'm sorry, but _I'm_ England." He said, still twitching. The woman stared as well then scoffed, "You know it isn't very gentleman-like to lie right?" She asked turning her head away from him. "Nor is it lady-like!" England spat, she's worse than America! "What are you doing here anyway?" The Englishman asked, standing up. "I don't know! I was... um.. cooking?.. When I appeared here!" She replied, trying to hide the nervousness from her voice. "You're lying." England retorted, crossing his arms. "Fine! What happened was.."

* * *

**~.*.*.* America's P.O.V .*.*.*~ **

When I came home from another boring meeting, I immediately crashed into my couch turning on my PS3 and started playing Call of Duty. I kept playing for some moments then I heard a crash. "What the..". I paused the game and got my bat, a robber could of broken in! Not that I'm scared, the Hero never gets scared. Checking my garage, I saw that there was a blond unconscious. "Dude, wake up." I said and nudged her with my bat. She woke up and got up immediately, "The Heroine will kick your ass if you try and mug me!" She yelled throwing a punch at me, luckily the Hero dodged. "What the hell! Dude, you're in my garage, why would I mug you!" I asked at the blond, "What the? Why am I in your garage? Did you kidnap me! The Heroine does not get kidnapped! Not cool dude!" She growled at me throwing another punch which almost hit me, but as the epic Hero I am, I dodged, but she managed to knock Texas off. "Dude! You knocked off Texas!" I protested, "I didn't kidnap you. I found you here, what's your name," I asked picking up Texas. She grinned, struck a pose and flashed a thumbs up, "I'm the epic United States of America, and I'll kick your ass if you try anything!"

* * *

**~*.*.*. Japan's P.O.V *.*.*.~**

I came back from the meeting, in which Switzerland threatened to beat me with his peace-prize again. Opening the door, I passed my living room, seeing a girl passed out on my couch. At first I thought nothing of it and kept walking. I did a double take, blinking I went back and rushed to the girl. I blinked again and started shaking her. She groaned and blinked then looked at me, "Who are you?" She asked holding her head with her hand and sitting up, "I should be asking you that. You're on my couch." I replied, looking at her eyes. She looked up to me then I looked away, _K-kawaīi__[1]_I thought, but then shook the thought away. "Oh, I am? Werr[2], Kon'nichiwa[3], my name is Japan." She said, looking away.

* * *

**~*.*.*. Fem! England's P.O.V *.*.*.~**

I looked at the man, there was no fooling him, but why was he claiming he's England, last time I checked I was England. "Well?" He asked raising a huge eyebrow, "Well, I was coming home, from a meeting and..."

_The meeting was a disaster again, stupid America messed things up, by saying that if we built a heroine to give money to poor people, it'll end world poverty. I'm sure that would of worked, note the sarcasm. Well, then I suggested the brilliant idea of black magic, to give the people of the world never-ending money. The git of America just sneered and said to prove it. I told them I would, and to meet me at my house at 3:00. They did, and I led them to my lair, telling them not to touch anything. As I chanted the Frog touched something and then I lost my concentration when I told her to stop. The light became too blinding and we were all blown back._

"I then ended up here." I finished, looking at the man, while pushing my glasses back up. The man twitched, "Could you please tell me the words from the spell?" He asked looking at me. "...Alium mundum me fero... rerum quas penitus contraria... Revelare te.[3]" I replied unsure if it was even the spell I used. He blinked, then face-palmed, "I used that spell too, I guess we did it at the same time." He said and at that moment we both heard pounding at the door.

* * *

**~*.*.*. America's P.O.V *.*.*~**

I blinked at the blond, "No, bro.. err... sis.. I'm the United States of America." I replied, slightly twitching. "Pshh, what a big fat liar." The blond replied, "I'm not fat! Or lying!" I yelled, she scoffed and crossed her arms. She turned her head away before turning back, "I think I know why I'm here~!" She sing-songed, "Why?" I asked, she placed a hand on her hip and grinned, "England." She said, I slightly twitched again, of course he would do something unawesome. "...What's your human name?" She asked, tilting her head. I admit it was kind of adorable, "Alfred F. Jones, what about yours?" I asked, looking at the blond. "Mine is Alexis Jones." She stated, while flashing a thumbs up. "Cool, dude. We should go to Iggy's place and make the dude fix this or something." I said leading her upstairs.

* * *

**~*.*.*. Japan's P.O.V *.*.*.~**

"What? That's not possible, I'm Japan!" I replied, clearly shocked by what she said. "What?" She asked then looked at me. She blinked then face-palmed. "I think I know why I'm here." She said, "Why?" I asked. "Engrand."

* * *

** Me: I fail, I had to cut it short since my sister wants to use the computer.**

** England: Again, why do you make me suck at magic?**

** -Otaku Overlord- I tried to, it bunched up my letters and I had to squish it all together, I'll try to do it in the next chapter. As for the details, I'll try to add more.**

**_ K-kawaīi_**** [1]**** - C-cute**

**[2]**** - Japan's 'l's are 'r's so Fem! Japan's 'l's should be 'r's too.**

** Kon'nichiwa ****[3]**** - Hello**


	3. Pissed Nations P1

**Name of story: _What? Who are you?_  
**

** Summary: _When another disastrous world meeting finishes, England makes his way home to curse America and France._ _The spell goes wrong and the nations meet the Genderbent versions of themselves. Can England return the Genderbent nations back to their universe?_**

** Warnings: _France, swearing, some OOC-ness,_** **some _yaoi, Nyotalia. Don't like, well don't read. Also some fourth-wall breaking._**

** Genre: _Humor._**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I've been having writer's block, and it just sucks. I don't own Hetalia, or the characters. Onto the story.**

* * *

** ~Normal P.O.V~**

"Well. Fuck it." England stated, green eyes wide.

"Who do you think that could be?" Female England asked, as the banging grew louder, threathening to fall down, off its hinges.

"Angleterre**! Open the door right now!" A French voice called from the outside.

"FFFFFFF-" England clenched his fists knowing very well who that voice belonged to.

"I know you're there~! Don't try to hide~!" Another voice called out, more femine than the first.

"SHHHH-" This time Female England was the one that spoke. She facepalmed. Then again, then repeated the same procedure once again.

Striding reluctantly up the steps England got out of the basement, and walked stiffly towards the door. Swinging it open to reveal a brunette and a blond.

"Ohonhonhonhon, you finally open up Angleterre~!" France sing-songed, apparently his mood changing. "Are you happy to see me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Yes you are~!"

"No I'm not."

"Oui~** you are~!"

"Git."

"Your words hurt me Angleterre!" France said pouting, and holding a hand where his heart was supposed to be.

"Why are you here anyway Frog?" England asked, raising a Kirkland eyebrow.

Before France could speak, the brunette stepped up and spoke; "Apparently, I'm here. With you. Since you're England then my England is with you?" She asked locking her violet eyes on England's emerald.

"My my, apparently your counterpart is smarter than you, Frog." The Englishman sneered.

France glared at England, the two of them started to have some kind of a stare down. Lightning could have been seen between the two.

Female France decided that this was the perfect time to enter the house. She did so. Looking around, she tried to remember where her universe England kept her basement, in hopes of this England to have it there too. When she did find a door she opened it and walked down the stairs. Where she was met with two glaring emeralds.

"What are you doing here Frog Princess?" Female England asked, well more like spat.

"Nothing, just looking for you~" Female France cooed, then looked around.

Nothing, but viles, viles, books, more viles, more books, some containers, a chair that looked like it had eyes, even more viles, some more boo-A CHAIR THAT LOOKED LIKE IT HAD EYES!?

Violet eyes widening, she ran over to the chair, "What the hell?!" She shrieked, pointing a finger at the chair. Female England looked at the chair then waved her hand;

"That's just Busby's Chair, nothing to worry about it-just don't sit on it. You'll die." She replied nonchalantly. "On second thought, sit on it."

"...Non, just non..."

Just then England ran down with France trailing behind, when France spotted Female England he gasped dramatically.

"How could this be.. you? She doesn't have big eyebrows like you! Are you sure this is your counterpart?" France asked taking a step towards Female England, 'Ohonhonhon'-ing and a rape face on. When he was one feet close to her, she smacked him with a broom... That appeared from no where.

"Shut it, you bloody git (and get away from me)!" They shouted at the same time.

"Oww.. it is you.." He said rubbing cheek where the broom hit him.

"Well, anyway I was think-" He was interrupted by the basement-door slamming open revealing two blonds.

"IGGY~!" America screamed and ran-more like flew-down the steps. "Dude, fix this! This girl is saying she's America, and she thought I was mugging her an- Woah, who are the hot chicks?" America asked looking at Female England and France.

"Bloody hell. The Yank is here." Female England groaned while Female France did a more feminine version of France's 'Ohonhonhon'.

"Look, America I messed up a spell, she _is_ America, just as a girl." England explained while his eye twitched.

"...AWESOME!" America said grinning then his face turned into a horrified expression, "DOES THAT MEAN I CALLED YOUR COUNTERPARTS HOT!?"

Ignoring his outburst, England began looking through some books.

"Come on there my be a reverse spell somewhere." England muttered, while he was looking through, the door slammed open, _again,_ this time with a very, very, _very_ pissed looking Germany standing in the doorway, along with the other nations, similar expressions adorning their faces, well except for the ditzy ones.

"Vhat the hell!" Germany boomed

* * *

**Angleterre - England (French)**

** Oui - Yes (French)**

** Again Google Translate, if they're wrong, I'm sorry if this short I'm sorry. I have Writer's block... and school..**


End file.
